Lo bueno y lo malo
by Maria Violet
Summary: Un día que definitivamente no quería recordar, una situación con la que la pequeña Cream no podía manejar sola y un horrible clima, sin pensarlo decidió acudir con la primera persona en su lista, Amy, los amigos están para apoyarnos en un mal día... ¿No? / [Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Sonic the hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA.**

 **AVISO: 1. Este fic es participante en la actividad de** **Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"**

 **Personajes: Cream y Amy**

 **Universo: Game canon (Yo supongo (?)**

 **N° de palabras: 2033 (Sin contar estas notas ni las finales por supuesto)**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBacks"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: Cambio de escena.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No lo podía creer, ¿cómo termino un día que comenzó tan bonito en uno de los días más horribles de todos? Cream bajaba a pasos torpes y zancadas por las escaleras de su casa, para tomar tan rápido como pudo un abrigo impermeable y paraguas, sin siquiera estar bien preparada para la torrencial tormenta que caía afuera, salió corriendo en busca de alguien que la ayudara, con su mejor amiga en mente le ordenaba a sus piernas correr por todo Green Hill que estaba sacudido por el clima.

" _En la mañana había amanecido tan cálido y soleado que el solo pensar que pocas horas después sucedería aquella tormenta la haría reír, puesto que no le creería a quien se lo contara, desgraciadamente el que ella no lo creyera no significaba que no se volvería realidad…_

 _Esa no fue su única decepción, no había podido ver a sus demás amigos en bastante tiempo, ya que estaban ocupados, o cada uno con sus vidas o deteniendo al doctor Eggman, que había estado bastante activo en distintas zonas en las últimas semanas, y debido a que "Todavía era una niña" la obligaban a quedarse en casa sin poder acompañarlos._

 _¡Como si fuera la primera vez que iba de aventuras con todos! Aunque todos aquellos incidentes le hicieron pensar que en verdad sería mejor que permaneciera alejada, lo que menos quería era causarles problemas en medio de una batalla, y aunque le entristecida que la dejaran a un lado debía aguantarse, según ella._

 _Había estado bastante sola y ese día, junto con el cambio de clima, su ánimo se desplomo._

 _Pero lo que más le preocupo de todo fue su mama… Si, Vainilla ese par de días había actuado muy extraño, seguía con su actitud tranquila, pero Cream pudo notar el cambio en su comportamiento, hablaba forzadamente, se notaba bastante cansada e incluso que trataba de evitarla. Estaba bastante preocupada, pero no hallaba que hacer… ¿Había echo enojar a su madre?_

 _Duro un bien rato tratando de pensar en todo aquello, lo que había hecho y dicho en los últimos días, pero no encontraba nada, aparte su madre ya a hubiera regañado ¿No es así? Entonces… ¿Qué sucedía?_

 _Su momento de reflexión fue interrumpido por el sonido seco de algo estampándose contra el piso, y no precisamente el sonido de un objeto, fue rápidamente al segundo piso donde su madre había comenzado a doblar la ropa que había recogido antes que la tormenta le empapara, sin embargo al entrar en su habitación encontró a la coneja tirada en el suelo, una de las canastas de ropa tirada y algunas prendas a su lado._

 _Cubrió su grito de preocupación con las manos, acompañada de una mirada de pánico y enseguida fue a socorrerla, tratando de levantarla o mínimo hacer que reaccionara, sintió su cuerpo hervir en una alta temperatura, demasiado alta para ser normal, toco su frente y cuello, estaban hirviendo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y jadeaba con dificultad. La fiebre seguramente le había estado subiendo en los últimos días, aquello aclaro todas aquellas dudas que tenía poco antes._

— _**¿Qué puedo hacer? —**_ _Susurro angustiada estaba en la habitación de la mayor, pero incluso tenía miedo de moverla o lastimarla, entre el momento que buscaba mentalmente que hacer, Vainilla comenzó a quejarse y recuperar el conocimiento, desorientada y susurrando confusa el nombre de su hija._

— _ **C-Cream… —**_ _exhalo cerrando los ojos nuevamente._

— _ **M-Mama tranquila… Tienes que descansar —**_ _Se sentía bastante impotente ante la imagen de su madre tan débil, ya semi-consiente, pidió que con un pequeño esfuerzo se levantara, y ella obviamente con rapidez la metió en la cama, solo con unas sabana ligera cubriéndola, ya que con la temperatura que tenía sería peor darle más calor._

 _Intento todo lo que recordaba que Vainilla hacia cuando ella se enfermaba, desde colocarle paños con agua fría y la frente y en ese caso también, en el cuello y darle algunos medicamento que estaban en casa, luego de una hora aun no bajaba la fiebre en lo más mínimo como pudo comprobar con el termómetro. Afuera los truenos sonaban estridentes aumentando su angustia, recordó que también le daban remedios caseros, y té, más sin embargo ella desconocía como se preparaban…_

 _La línea de teléfono y la señal de su comunicador –El cual le dio Tails a todos- estaban fuera de servicio gracias a la tormenta, lo que la había llevado a salir de casa, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Vainilla y decirle, aunque ella no escuchara que volvería enseguida, con alguien que supiera como tratar con aquello."_

Con Amy la primera en su mente, corría en dirección a su casa, el viento le dificultaba correr con el paraguas y la lluvia aun así le golpeaba la cara, solo deseaba poder llegar rápidamente donde su mejor amiga y pedirle ayuda. Por fin, a lo lejos la casa de Amy entro en su vista y conforme se fue acercando disminuyo la velocidad para conseguir recuperar el aliento, noto que las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas tendidas, y aun en contra de las probabilidades rezo porque ella estuviera en casa.

Golpeo la puerta durante un buen rato, grito su nombre un par de veces, sin saber muy bien porque, un nudo en su garganta apareció y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, dejo el paraguas algo dañado por el viento a un lado, se puso la capucha del impermeable sin ganas y se dejó caer recargando su espalda de la puerta de la chica, las gotas de lluvia eran cada vez más leves y finas, pronto dejaría de llover o eso esperaba. Mas sin embargo sus lágrimas no mostraban señales de querer parar.

¿Lloraba por qué no sabía a quién más acudir? Claro que no, el resto del grupo estaban allí para ella… ¿Lloraba de la impotencia al no poder ellas misma lidiar con esa situación? En parte, pero ella misma sabía que nunca antes le había tocado de cuidar a alguien sola antes, siempre era de ayuda para cuidar a sus demás amigos, pero nunca era ella quien estaba a cargo, si bien había aprendido mucho, aun le quedaba mucho más… ¿Por qué lloraba entonces?

Decepción….

Simple y llanamente decepción, no concebía creer que su mejor amiga, su primer apoyo en mente no estuviera, la necesitaba más que nunca y aun así no estaba.

Quizás estuviera ocupada…

— _¿En qué o quién?_

Quizás tuvo una emergencia…

— _¿Y no conto conmigo?_

Quizá solo salió a alguna parte, de paseo, de visita, y la tormenta la retraso…

— _¿Sin mí?_

Todas las excusas para la eriza que buscaba ella misma las contradecía, por muy egoístas que sonaran, por muy infantil que fuera la forma en la que pensaba, recordaba bien que Amy la plantaba muchas veces, solo por ir a correr tras Sonic, ella hacia oídos sordos, era muy paciente, pasaba por alto todo, y si bien la eriza pasaba más tiempo con Cream que con todos los demás, era también quien más decepciones también se llevaba de ella.

¿Sonaba tan egoísta como lo escucho ella?

Pero no podía engañarse, así se sentía.

Sacudió la cabeza luego de los pocos minutos que paso allí y rendida, tuvo que decidir si ir en busca de alguien más o volver, se estaba preocupando bastante por su madre, y como la tormenta ya casi pasaba, seguramente el teléfono pronto volvería, podría llamar a un doctor o a alguno de sus amigos…

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en casa, había llegado completamente empapada. El impermeable no había hecho muy bien su trabajo, temblaba por el frio y tenía los pies empapados, seria ella la que también cayera en cama si no entraba pronto y se secaba. Dejo el impermeable en el baño escurriendo en la bañera, tras haber pasado rápido tratando de mojar lo menos posible el lugar, y antes de tomar un baño se decidió a subir y ver como seguía Vainilla.

Esta vez subía con pasos dificultosos ya que temblaba sin control por el frio, su vestido estaba mojado y a pesar de tener todas la ventanas de la casa cerradas hacia un condenado frio que la hacía estremecer, luego de subir las escales, las que le parecieron extrañamente más largas. Abrió con lentitud la puerta de la habitación de la mayor, con cuidado de no despertarla en caso de que siguiera dormida, una vez dentro, se sorprendió de lo cálida que estaba la habitación, en comparación de como sintió el pasillo, Vainilla yacía recostada, pero no como había recordado dejarla, los trapos con agua fría que había dejado en su cabeza estaban aún lado en una masita de noche con el recipiente, al otro lado de la cama en la otra mesita había una vendeja con platos vacíos, y una taza humeante pero medio vacía y al acercarse también pudo notar que había medicina en la bandeja.

Miro a su mama, no temblaba como lo hacía cundo ella se fue y aunque aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la temperatura le había bajado bastante y su expresión al dormir era mucho más pacífica.

— **Pero... ¿Qué…? —** Antes de que siguiera pudiera formular la pregunta escucho como alguien subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, no sabía si había escuchado bien, puesto que cuando entro en la habitación también su vistan se volvió bastante borrosa y su cabeza comenzó a sentirse caliente.

— **¡Cream! ¿Dónde estabas? No puedes estar fuera hay una gran… ¡Por chaos estas hirviendo! —** Si bien Amy sabía que no podía hacer mucho ruido ya que vainilla aun dormía, no pudo retener el grito cuando vio a Cream empapada y con la fiebre bastante subida, igual que la mayor cuando entro y la vio en su cama con una preocupante fiebre.

Cream estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amiga, no sabía cómo todo se había vuelto borroso, pero sin borrar una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, se recostó sobre el pecho de su mama, cayendo dormida al instante.

0.-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos lentamente… Sentía calor… y no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido antes de acostarse.

Crean se incorporó un poco, mirando alrededor, reconociendo su habitación… ¿Su habitación? No recordaba haberse dormido, había entrado a la habitación de su mama, quien tenía fiebre, recordó haber hecho de todo para bajarle la fiebre, había salido buscando a… ¡A Amy!

La había escuchado antes de dormirse, ¿estaba en su casa? Pero no la había visto al entrar, ni cuando fue al baño a dejar el abrigo mojado…

— _¿Estaría en la cocina?_ **—** Pensó, miro en su mesa de noche, había un recipiente bien cubierto, un vaso de agua y medicina, también un termómetro a un lado.

¿Había cuidado de ella y de su madre?

Sonrió inconscientemente, agradecida y feliz, después de todo a su amiga si le importaba, rio un poco, todo aquello que había pensado antes ahora le parecía ridículo, solo había recordado cosas malas o desagradables.

Mas sin embargo, junto a Amy había muchos más momentos felices y especiales en la lista, no todo era de color rosa, pero tampoco todo era malo. Risas y momentos divertidos vinieron a su cabeza, todos las veces que jugaba con ella, y también las visitas constantes entre ambas, si bien varias veces se reusó, por x motivo, la compensaba luego. Quería bastante a su mejor amiga, hasta el punto de celarla en algunas ocasiones.

¿Así son las amistades vedad?

Pensó divertida y aliviada de que todo aquel día hubiera terminado, viendo por su ventana como afuera estaba oscuro, pero ya la tormenta se había detenido casi por completo. Se recostó nuevamente en su cómoda cama cubriéndose con a manta, dormiría un poco más.

— **¡Cream! ¿Estas bien? —** O es creía, Amy cruzo su puerta tras abrirla de un fuerte portazo, y bombardearla con preguntas primero preocupada, y luego bastante molesta, por haber salido con semejante tormenta y no haberla llamado en su momento, aparte de reprocharle un par de veces que debió a aquello se había enfermado igual que su madre.

Bueno, ella quería a su amiga por mucho que fuera una histérica a veces y que no le dejara explicarse en este tipo de situaciones.

Después de todo podía contar con ella siempre… Parea eso estaban los amigos ¿no?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **SEEEEEEEEEEE por fin termineeeeeeee! *Coro de angeles*(?**

 **No es lo mejor que eh escrito, tampoco lo peor, y seguro verán por allí uno que otro error (cuando no) (?**

 **Pero cumpli! XD un dia antes del límite pero lo subi! Juajuajua pensé que no alcanzaba ya D:**

 **No espero ganar ni mucho menos, me siento bien solo con subirlo, yeso que tuve que estirar bastante algunas escenas para llegar al mínimo de 2000 palabras, ando muy floja últimamente (?**

 **Ya me callo que quiero ir a leer XD BYE**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,D_


End file.
